Vuelos de mariposas
by Nobody Silent
Summary: Bruno no tuvo una vida simple como todos piensan, el había perdido a sus padres a las cuatro años durante la tercera guerra mundial y a los quince se gano el apodo de "Phantom Vinger". Oneshot relacionado con ¿Star? y Gamer Over


**Vuelos de mariposas**

**Resumen: **Bruno no tuvo una vida simple como todos piensan, el había perdido a sus padres a las cuatro años durante la tercera guerra mundial y a los quince se gano el apodo de "Phantom Vinger".

"El cielo es de color azul, anaranjado, gris"

Los pájaros sin importarle si el cielo este lleno de penumbras,

igual vuelan sobre el

Las mariposas sin embargo, se esconden cuando ven que hay peligro en el cielo"

Bruno estaba en su laboratorio sub terraneo que tenia en su casa, había pasado dos meses desde qué el había conocido a esta criatura que le dio nombre como Vanitas. Él desde el día que prendió la radio y se fijo que esta criatura lo estaba viendo con curiosidad, se dio cuenta que tal vez si podría entender algunas cosas y por eso mismo le empezó a hablar sobre su mundo o de los tipos de estrellas y constelaciones que habían en el cielo y contar cuentos para que aprendiera a decir más palabras-GRRRRRR-Gruñia "Vanitas" mientras que varias cadenas rojas estaban moviéndose como una serpiente. Bruno hizo una mueca sino fuera porque otros científicos llegaron a su casa de improvisto y tragieron una maquina que capturaba energía positiva y negativa junto con otro tipo de energía que le habían llamado "Corruptio" porque era altamente nociva, esto no estaría pasando. El otro aun seguía gruñendo con una voz distorsionada y una sombra era reflejada en uno de los espejos del laboratorio, el científico sin intimidarse se acerca lentamente al otro y ve como este se estremece y trata de esconderse entre sus cadenas-_Falla en el s__**iste**__ma...Falla..__**En **__el sistema...Falla __**en el sistema**__-_Susurraba entre cortado y al mismo tiempo rasguñaba el suelo como intentando averiguar que estaba ocasionando la falla. Bruno sabia lo que estaba pasando, el desde que había sacado un experimento de "energías mezcladas" y por casualidad el otro se había acercado a él de improvisto mientras que temblaba y trataba de mantenerse en pie, el se dio cuenta que esta criatura se "confundía" con las energías mezcladas y aun más si esta energía era la "Corruption".

Bruno tomo la maquina que estaba al lado del otro y la apago pero aun así la criatura no salia de su estado de confusión-Me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando era más joven-Dijo Bruno y con mucho cuidado trataba de acercarse al otro que estaba controlando las cadenas-Yo tenia los mismos ojos muertos cuando la tercera guerra mundial había comenzado cuando tenia cuatro años-El cuerpo que estaba utilizando el Observador cayo al suelo inerte y la misma criatura que había visto Bruno en el "accidente del laboratorio Cripton" estaba al frente de él. Esta criatura que tenia millones de ojos y garras largas que hacían sonar el piso, le mostraba unos dientes afilados como diciéndole que si se acercaba más lo iba atacar. El científico se dio cuenta que las garras de la criatura temblaban como si dudara de algo-Tu...¿tienes miedo de matarme?-Pregunto y la criatura no hizo nada para negarlo. Él científico suspiro, realmente se parecían.

* * *

><p>-Hace muchos años atrás-<p>

"La fuerza armada de Estados Unidos ataco con su arma W43 a los países Rebeldes de America Latina, se dice que la Onu esta tratando de apaciguar el conflicto sin éxito alguno..." Un grupo de personas que estaban reunidas en un refugio pequeño escuchaban atento una radio pequeña, en ese grupo de personas se encontraba un pequeño niño de pelo color castaño y ojos del mismo color, el estaba sentado en una de las esquina más alejada de todas y estaba junto con los cuerpos de su difunto padre que le faltaba toda la parte derecha de su cuerpo y de su madre que tenia sangre en el pecho. Este refugio tenia tanto como cadáveres y sobrevivientes hacinados-¿Te molesta si me siento contigo?-Pregunto una mujer de veinticinco años con pelo negro y ojos verde, esta mujer llevaba un vestido totalmente roto de color blanco y unos cuantos niños la estaban siguiendo. El niño de pelo castaño susurro-No me importa-La mujer con una sonrisa se sentó al lado del niño y luego le indico a los demás que se sentaran alrededor de ella-Los niños no deberían tener esa expresión muerta como la tuya-Comenta ella pero el niño de pelo castaño pregunta-¿por qué no?-

-Por qué te van a salir canas-Dice ella y los otros niños se rieron-Oye jovencito, ¿como te llamas?-Pregunto ella con curiosidad y saco de su bolso pequeño unos cuantos dulce y se los ofreció a todos los niños que estaban con ella y al niño de pelo castaño-Bruno..Tabuyo-Contesto el en un susurro mientras que miraba los cuerpos de sus padres y ella se dio cuenta de esto-Un gusto en conocerte Bruno, yo me llamo Lambda Strumer pero para todos mis amigos me pueden decir; Lam-

Lam había "obligado" a Bruno a ir con ella a su Mansión que servia como un Orfanato para todos los niños que habían perdido a sus padres como él durante esta guerra estúpida. Bruno que estaba molesto con esa personalidad risueña de esa mujer y más le hacia enojar que esta le dijera a todos; No pierdan la esperanza. El se reía de la estupidez de esa mujer, ¿esperanza? ¿como iban a tener esperanza, si habían cadáveres por todos lados, edificios destruidos y ese temor latente de que Estados Unidos o los países Latinoamericanos rebeldes utilizaran una bomba atómica?-Bruno...Aunque digas que has perdido la esperanza, yo se que aun la tienes-Dijo Lambda mientras que miraba a Bruno. El niño solo dio un bufido de molestia-¡Oh vamos! ¡No te comportes así!-Dijo ella sonriendo.

Varios años pasaron y ahora Bruno tenia quince años. Él se convirtió como una especie de hermano mayor para todos los que estaban en el Orfanato, no porque el fuera el más antiguo de todos sino qué el era muy inteligente y astuto y siempre se las arreglaba para traer dinero al orfanato o comprar dulces, regalos para todos y junto con Vicent un niño de su misma edad se habían ganado el respeto de todos por haber protegido al orfanato de unos de los tantos saqueos que pasaban en la zona por la falta de leyes y orden en el lugar-Oye Bruno...Cuando estaba caminando por los pasillos se me ocurrió la idea del ¿por qué no hacemos un grupo de "vigilantes" para proteger el orfanato y "conseguir" comida y víveres para todos?-Pregunto Vicent indiferente y Bruno con tono algo burlesco dice-¿Quieres que seamos una especie de Robin Hood para todos?-Vicent riendo exclama-¡Por supuesto! Y así aprovechamos de conseguirle medicina a Lam-Bruno hizo una mueca al recordar la condición medica de la fundadora del Orfanato Toon Winger. Hace un año atrás en la época de verano, todos se alarmaron a ver a Lambda botada en uno de los pasillos del orfanato casi sin pulso, ella le había ocultado a todos que tenia una condición medica débil y a pesar de aquello, ella trabaja arduamente para darle de comer a todos los niños del Orfanato-Si vamos a convertirnos en vigilantes, tenemos que hacernos fuertes ¿no?-Dice Bruno y Vicent susurrando en voz baja dice-Bueno..tu sabes mucho de armas desde que vas a escondidas a los campamentos militares a robar libros y dinero de ellos, podríamos robar esas armas o crear nuestro propio armamento-

Ellos hicieron lo que tenían planeado, durante las noches oscuras iban a robar al campamento militar más cercano armas y planos sobre la zona 32 en donde estaba el orfanato. Fue irónico como esta zona que había sido casi una de las más adineradas de todos se convirtió en la más pobre y para peor el gobierno no hacían nada para ayudar a la población vulnerable. Bruno se habia ganado el apodo de "Phantom Vinger" por ser el misterioso vigilante que aparecía en las noche con una mascara de joker y Vicent se convirtió en "Masark Hood" un vigilante que mataba a los militares abusadores y a la vez robaba a los adinerados para luego dárselo a los pobres, ellos dos a los quince años fueron temidos por todos pero a la vez respetados. Todo iba bien hasta que un día el "Phantom Vinger" y "Masark Hood" tuvieron una disputa. Bruno que estaba con un libro de química y con varias herramientas improvisadas en su habitación vio como Vicent entro enojado y golpeo fuertemente la muralla-¡Odio este gobierno de mierda! ¡Todos ellos deberían sufrir lo mismo que estamos sufriendo todos!-Grito enojado y Bruno le hizo caso omiso porque no pensaba igual que Vicent-Oye...¿y si hacemos un atentado en costanera center?-Pregunto Vicent serio y Bruno se sorprendió-Vicent...allí hay hartas personas y si hacemos eso...¡Todas esas personas van a morir!-Exclamo shockeado, el otro solo suspiro y dice-Esas personas que viven en esa torre son todos ricachones que no saben lo duro que es la vida...¿Te acuerdas? Que después de la guerra, todos esos estúpidos no dejaron a un lado y nos tiraron como basura-Era verdad, después de la tercera guerra mundial se instalo un nuevo método de gobernación, era democracia mezclada con autoritarismo, el presidente "mundial"que tenia un poco de más poder que el congreso y con la ayuda de un grupo de personas que eran "genios" creaban nuevas leyes. Lamentablemente ellos no hacían nada con las personas más afectadas de la guerra que eran los pobres, sino fuera por qué existía gente solidaria como Lambda...La zona 32 seria más caótica de lo que era-Pero aun así Vicent, tienes que pensar que esas personas tienen familias y de que son humanos como nosotros-Vicent se rió con cinismo total y levantando sus brazos exclamo-Como si me interesara-

Tres días después hubo un atentado en Costanera Center, el terrorista que era tan solo un niño de quince años fue atrapado por la policía y apresado en una de las cárceles de máxima seguridad. Todo el Orfanato quedo en la ruina por eso, los policías habían investigado que Vicent era del orfanato y creyeron que este estaba enseñándole a los niños a crear armamento militar para estar contra el gobierno. Lambda que estaba en sus últimos días de vida, vio con lagrimas como todo el mundo dejo de apoyar al orfanato y este al igual que ella se estaban muriendo de manera lenta y dolorosa. Bruno se sentía culpable, si hubiera detenido a Vicent, esto no hubiera pasado, si él no hubiera aceptado en convertirse en un vigilante...nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Bruno...Te has convertido en una buena persona-Susurraba Lambda mientras que estaba en la cama con una maquina que le veía el pulso. Bruno con voz entre cortada dice-Eso es mentira, yo lastime a muchas personas y robe a muchos...-Lambda que tenia sus ojos verdes muy opacos comenta-Lo se...yo sabia desde antes que tu y Vicent eran "Phantom Vinger" y Masark Hood"...Una madre lo sabe todo...pero aun así...yo no pude hacer nada para detenerlos..Soy una pésima madre-Lloro un poco ella y Bruno que trataba de mantener su expresión fría dice- Nada es tu culpa..Tu...eres una gran madre ¡Tu siempre ayudaste a todos del orfanato sin importar como estaba tu salud y cuando veías que alguno de nosotros tenia hambre, tu dejabas de comer para que todos comieran! ¡Eres una gran mamá!-Lambda sonrio apenas y le agarro la mano a Bruno-Eres un chico inteligente, se que podrás ayudar a las personas si utilizas tu inteligencia de otra manera...Acuérdate; "No pierdas la esperanza"-Luego de esto Lambda dejo de existir, todos los del orfanato quedaron de luto, su madre había dejado el mundo de los vivos.

Bruno había conseguido que la iglesia católica tomaran el orfanato como suyo y lo financiaran, así todos los niños que estaban allí no tendrían que irse a la calle. Él que había conseguido una beca para ir a estudiar a Oxford, empezó a trabajar como panadero, repartidor de diarios y muchos otros trabajos más para conseguir el dinero suficiente y irse a Inglaterra. El cuando se fue, vio por ultima vez el orfanato que tenia como lema; "No pierdas la esperanza" junto con un símbolo de una mariposa con alas doradas. Varios años pasaron y Bruno se habia convertido en uno de los científicos más jóvenes de todo el mundo, el con mucho esfuerzo se gano un puesto en "La cede de los científicos mundiales" que era el grupo en donde hablaban con el presidente mundial y le aconsejaban para que este promoviera leyes que ayudaran a la sociedad mundial. Bruno había hecho varios adelantos tecnológicos que tenían qué ver con la medicina, y teorías sobre el las distintas dimensiones, el tenia la idea de que si podría crear un portal que trasportara a las personas a nuevos lugares para que todos estuvieran más comunicados que antes y hubiera una unión entre todos, así para estar más conectados como lo que hace el Internet pero sabia que había otros inconvenientes, también podrían existir personas que utilizaran mal el portal y trataran de hacer daño con este, por eso mismo el proyecto X fue de alto secreto para todos.

Bruno que había terminado los primeros planos del portal que utilizaría energía positiva, negativa y corruption, se estiro un poco y saco un reloj de bolsillo que estaba en su bata-Me pregunto si es buena idea visitarlo-Se dijo así mismo y salio de su hogar. El que se dirigía a la Carcel Nyx que se encontraba afueras de la ciudad. Él cuando llego a la cárcel suspiro un poco y saco una tarjeta de la cede de los científicos para que lo dejaran pasar. A Bruno no le gustaba aprovecharse del poder que tenia pero algunas veces era inevitable no hacerlo y más cuando necesitas entrar a esta cárcel-¡Woah...Nunca espere que el miedoso me fuera a ver denuevo!-Exclamo Vicent ahora más crecido y con esposas de energía positiva que brillaban de color azul-No soy miedoso y vine aquí para advertirte que tienes qué comportarte mejor con los guardias o algún día te van a terminar matando-Advirtió Bruno, el sabia que Vicent se convirtió en unos de los reos más peligrosos de todos por su inteligencia y orgullo irrompible-Como si me importara..y hablando de otro tema ¿Como esta Lambda?-Bruno sorprendido responde-Tu sabes que ella esta...-Vicent sonríe y susurra-Lo se..Lo se-Bruno suspira y dice-Nos veremos pronto...y trata de comportarte mejor ahora en adelante-Vicent rueda los ojos con molestia y luego susurra-¿Comportarme mejor con unos estúpidos como esto? Que mal chiste-

Tres dias después un asesinato extraño había ocurrido en la cárcel. Vicent fue destripado y alguien había escrito la frase con su sangre; ¡Violatores lege oporteat eum!. Todos decían que el mismo Vicent se suicido pero Bruno lo dudaba, el cuando fue a buscar las cosas del reo en la cárcel, se fijo que este estaba haciendo con los desperdicios del lugar una maquina que utilizaba la energía Corruption como combustible para crear bombas-Tonto-Susurro Bruno molesto. El había sufrido muchas perdidas durante su vida, sus padres, Lambda y ahora Vicent. Bruno que se encontraba en el funeral de Vicent, se fue a la tumba de Lambda y susurro-¿como podías ser tan fuerte con una realidad tan cruel? ¿Como podías decir que no perdamos la esperanza cuando la esperanza parece tan lejana?-Como si fuera una especie de señal, una mariposa de alas amarillas con naranjo se poso en la tumba-Creo que tienes razón-Sonrió Bruno.

Todo esto hicieron que Bruno fuera la persona que todos conocían, el era uno de los auspiciadores del Orfanato y ayudaba a varias organizaciones sociales y aparte creaba varios objetos tecnológicos que ayudaban a la población y servia para unir más a las personas entre ellas.

* * *

><p>La criatura se adentro al cadáver y dejo de gruñirle a Bruno-¿Eh?-Exclamo el científico al ver que el joven camino tres pasos alejado de él, sin perder esa expresión muerta. Bruno suspiro, esos ojos muertos que tenia la criatura, si uno lo analizaba bien, estos mostraban; odio, tristeza, miedo y desesperación. Bruno con algo de burla miro a la criatura y dijo-Los niños no deberían tener esa expresión muerta como la tuya-Vanitas ladeo la cabeza y parpadeo varias veces-Por qué te van a salir canas-Continuo Bruno y luego exclamo-¡Debe ser por eso que tienes pelo blanco!- El Observador se acerco de improvisto a Bruno y con una cadena lo apunto y luego apunto la maquina-Esa maquina es inofensiva, si te molesta yo podría sacarla de aquí-Dijo el científico y vio algo que lo sorprendió, el albino le sonrió un poco.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Próximamente<strong>**: Cuando te dan un regalo de navidad vació, capitulo 2**

Como lo había dicho en el capitulo anterior de ¿Star?..Aquí esta el OneShot que explica la vida de Bruno/Buuta...

Dede: ¡Es muy triste! ¡Odio las guerras!

Yo: Todos odiamos las guerras

Law: Yo no, son divertidas :3

Yo/Dede: Cállate

Bruno: Suspirando- En la guerra no hay diversión...

Law: ¿A si? ¡Eso es lo que tu crees estúpido científico!...En las guerras hay muertes y sangre y es muy divertido como ver cuando todos se pelean por una estupidez

Bruno: No lo es-Mira enojado al otro- ¿sabes Law? Algunas veces pienso que te estas mintiendo a ti mismo...

Yo: -Siente como el existente y el inexistente se miran a muerte- Dede...¿vamos a comprar un helado?

Dede:-Temblando de miedo- Okey

Pd: ¿Alguien se imagino que el pasado de Buuta era así?

Pdd: ¿Les agrado Lambda?

Pddd: ¿Alguien entendió lo que le quería decir realmente Lambda a Bruno cuando se conocieron? Sobre; Los niños no deberían tener esa expresión muerta como la tuya, por qué te van a salir canas

Pdddd: También se explica sobre el atentado terrorista del Omake; La realidad.

Bueno nos leemos pronto...Adiós.


End file.
